


Conlang Dialogue: The 100, Episode 312

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: The 100 (CW) [28]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Conlang, Trigedasleng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23430691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 312 of the CW'sThe 100. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 312 ofThe 100.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: The 100 (CW) [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1348846
Kudos: 1





	Conlang Dialogue: The 100, Episode 312

EMORI  
Fresh caught today, sir.

TRANSLATION  
 _Hon in yong deyon, kapa._

EMERSON  
Blood must have blood, Clarke.

TRANSLATION  
 _Jus drein jus daun, Clarke._

ONTARI  
Spit it out. What do you want?

TRANSLATION  
 _Nou ste stelt. Chit yu gaf?_

ONTARI  
Clear the room.

TRANSLATION  
 _Teik wogeda-de klir._

ONTARI  
Arrest this imposter.

TRANSLATION  
 _Sis disha neindropa op._

OCTAVIA  
I love you. Goodbye.

TRANSLATION  
 _Ai hod yu in. Leidon._


End file.
